


Ninety Degrees of Love

by DieJungs88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Brother Feels, Family, Friendship, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieJungs88/pseuds/DieJungs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baek Hyun, seorang murid pendiam yang ternyata 'diam-diam' penyuka sesama jenis. Park Chan Yeol, murid baru dengan segala pesona yang tak dapat dilewatkan. Xi Lu Han, kutu buku paling berisik yang pernah ada. Oh Se Hoon, anak misterius penjaga perpustakaan yang terbuang dari keluarganya. Do Kyung Soo, seorang pelacur dengan jutaan kebaikan tersirat. Dan ada pula Kim Jong In, seorang tunanetra yang merupakan adik angkat Do Kyung Soo.</p>
<p>Mereka punya cerita sendiri. Tapi mereka dipertemukan satu sama lainnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini adalah fic pertama aku yang berisi konten shounen-ai. Fic ini pada awalnya menceritakan kehidupan pribadi para pemain utamanya, lalu akan disusul dengan pertemuan mereka semua, dan merekapun akan membentuk sebuah kelompok dengan nama "Ninety Degrees".  
> Tapi sebenarnya, arti "Ninety Degrees" tersebut lebih dari apa yang akan kalian simpulkan.  
> please jangan memplagiat ff ini. Aku membuatnya dengan murni kerja keras ku sendiri. FF ini tidak terinspirasi dari FF lain atau semacamnya. Dan FF ini adalah karya pertamaku yang memiliki sentuhan Boys' Love.
> 
> Happy reading^^  
> DieJungs88

Title: Ninety Degrees of Love

Author: DieJungs88

Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Angst, Family, Friendship

Length: Chapter

Type: PG

Cast: Chanyeol EXO, Baekhyun EXO, Luhan Singer, Sehun EXO, Kai EXO, D.O EXO

**Warning! ChanBaek!Romance HunHan!Friendship KaiSoo!Brothership Boys!Love**

                                                                                    

Chapter I “ChanBaek – Of Loving You part I”

 

Suara hujan terdengar jelas, dan hawa udara juga mendingin. Baek Hyun mengeratkan blazernya sambil mengusap-ngusap lengan. Itu musim gugur. Udara basah dan lembab dimana-mana. Lalu ditambah dengan hujan. Kesan yang buruk di hari pertama masuk setelaj liburan musim panas.

“Tuan Byun, jika anda merasa tak tenang, anda bisa keluar dari kelas saya.” Suara guru sejarah di kelasnya uang hanya berupa suara monoton (Baek Hyun duduk di pinggir jendela paling belakang) itu, tiba-tiba saja terhenti dan berubah, menjadi –sepertinya, ditujukan padanya. “Di luar hujan, ku harap anda sedang tak ingin bermain di bawah guyuran air.” Ia berkata sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, dan tak lupa pula pandangan mengintimidasinya. Dia sangat tahu ternyata, bahwa sebagian besar muridnya membenci pandangan itu –dan Baek Hyun termasuk dari sebagian murid tersebut. Kemudian guru itu berbalik menghadap papan tulis putihnya, sambil kembali memperdengarkan suara monotonnya.

Dan pelajaran sejarah dengan Guru Kwon di muka kelas adalah kesan paling buruk di hari pertama masuk.

Baek Hyun benci udara dingin, lembab, terlebih jika itu berair. Lalu wanita tua itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti bermain di bawah hujan? Bahkan sejak kecil ia tak pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Di saat semua anak seusianya bermain di bawah guyuran hujan, Baek Hyun hanya duduk di balkon kamarnya, menonton tanpa ada keinginan lebih. Jika bisa, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk tidak mandi seumur hidupnya.

Menatapi hujan adalah ide yang buruk, nanti bisa-bisa ia diseret secara paksa untuk keluar dari kelasnya. Jadi Baek Hyun lebih memilih untuk mencorat-coret buku catatan sambil sesekali menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, setidaknya jika tidak ada Xi Lu Han yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Hoi, Park Chan Yeol.”

Xi Lu Han adalah seorang siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Cina. Dia seorang lelaki dengan surai emas dan wajah menawan yang –menurut Baek Hyun, logat Koreanya benar-benar aneh. Dia berisik, tak pernah dapat diam, dan selalu ingin tahu –mungkin itu alasan kenapa ia begitu menggilai buku-buku, dia seorang kutu buku.

“ _Slow down_ , Baekki.” Dia berucap. Mungkin menyadari pergerakan tangan Baek Hyun yang tiba-tiba terhenti. Dan saat temannya itu mengangkat wajah, dia menampilkan kesan yang tak bersahabat. “Bukankah dia adalah si murid baru yang akhir-akhir ini sering kau perhatikan?” Tapi memang dasarnya Lu Han itu orang yang suka memancing api. Jadi dia kembali melanjutkan omongannya. “Well, dia anak kelas XI-II yang mengikuti klub fotografi, kan? Yang selalu bersama seorang senior bernama Kris.”

Lu Han tau banyak tentang Chan Yeol, padahal Chan Yeol itu seorang murid baru yang masuk sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu, dan mereka tidak pernah di kelas yang sama. Baek Hyun ingin tau banyak tentang Chan Yeol, tapi bukan Baek Hyun namanya jika ia tak berpura-pura mengabaikan hal tersebut, jadi dia hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Lama hal tersebut berlangsung di antara keduanya hingga keheningan pun tercipta.kembali yang terdengar hanyalah suara monoton si guru sejarah, hingga Lu Han meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap wajah Baek Hyun dari sudut pandangnya. “Kau tertarik padanya, hm? Park Chan Yeol memang tak terlalu buruk, dia sosok lelaki yang sempurna.” Baek Hyun menatap, dan Lu Han menghentikan bicaranya sejenak. Tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut pun, Baek Hyun tahu bahwa Lu Han mengerti ia kurang nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut. “Well, maksudku, tidak ada yang salah dengan rasamu itu.”

“Lu Han, ku bilang tidak.” Untuk pertama kalinya di pagi itu Baek Hyun bersuara, itu karena Xi Lu Han.

“ _As you know,_ Beijing bukanlah kota kolot yang masih menabukan hubungan sesama jenis layaknya Seoul. Aku bahkan dapat menemukan puluhan pasangan sesama jenis di sekolahku. Itu hal yang biasa. Dan, jika kau menilik lebih dalam lagi...”

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Baek Hyun langsung menarik tasnya dan sebuah buku dan pena di atas meja, lalu berlalu dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Lu Han yang masih berada di tempatnya dengan helaan napas panjang. Baek Hyun meninggalkannya, dan itu sudah kesekian kalinya sejak ia memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Byun Baek Hyun.

***

Meski sepanjang perjalanannya Baek Hyun terus menerus menggumamkan kata-kata “not at all” berulang-ulang, tapi sepertinya ia hanya menambahkan kadar kebohongannya pada diri sendiri. Dia hanya berusaha membuat sebuah keyakinan semu bagi dirinya, meski itu bertentangan dengan fakta yang ada. Dan jika pada akhirnya ia akan kembali berakhir dengan semangkuk mi dingin dan jus jeruk sebagai temannya sambil menatap Park Chan Yeol lamat-lamat, maka semua atensi yang berusaha ia tanamkan itu sia-sia saja.

Kesimpulannya, dia tak sadar dengan perlakuannya, semua terjadi dengan sendirinya.

Kadang Baek Hyun menyadari keganjalan yang terjadi. Lalu, ia akan dengan secepatnya membuang semua perasaan anehnya dan beralih merutuki diri. Selanjutnya pertanyaan seperti “kenapa ia tak dapat melirik wanita saja?” pun terpikirkan olehnya. Baek Hyun bukan seseorang yang dikucilkan apalagi korban pem _bully_ an di sekolahnya. Sebaliknya, setidaknya ia cukup terkenal. Dengan setiap minggunya ia akan menerima berkotak-kotak hadiah dan berlembar surat penggemar sebagai bukti, tidakkah itu cukup? Bahkan Kim Tae Yeon, anak si pemilik Hyundai Group dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengiyakan pernyataan Lu Han tadi, mengenai orientasi dirinya yang tak normal. Dia tertarik pada laki-laki. Dan itu Park Chan Yeol.

“Dia?”

Baek Hyun mungkin berhalusinasi saat itu. Dia seakan terjun dalam dunia mimpi saat dilihatnya Park Chan Yeol menunjuk dirinya. Chan Yeol tersenyum dengan begitu manis, meski mungkin bukan kepadanya, tapi ia telah berdebar. Dia menebak-nebak, kiranya apa yang akan terjadi.

“Dia imut, dan cantik.”

Park Chan Yeol mengatakan dirinya imut, dan cantik? Atau dia menujukan hal tersebut kepada orang lain? Tapi serpertinya itu memang dirinya. Mungkin Chan Yeol mengira ia tak dapat mendengar hal tersebut, tapi dia bisa.

“ _Hell_ , dia laki-laki, Park,” ucap seorang lelaki yang duduk bersama Chan Yeol. Dia Kris, senior  yang kata Lu Han yang sering bersama Chan Yeol.

“Yi Fan, kau... _what_?!”

Beberapa orang menatap ke arah Chan Yeol. Suaranya cukup mengganggu, hingga sebagian menghentikan aktifitas mereka guna menatap si pembuat keributan. Tapi Baek Hyun hanya menatap lelaki itu sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan berpura-pura tak tau akan apapun. Samar-samar Baek Hyun dapat mendengar si senior bernama Kris berbisik kepada Chan Yeol, “Kau seharusnya tak berbicara seperti itu, bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya?”. Dan Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

Jadi Park Chan Yeol mengira dirinya seorang perempuan? Sepertinya Baek Hyun perlu mengingatkan dirinya untuk segera memotong rambut. Meski ia memakai blazer netral dan celana denim biasa, tapi menurutnya rambut Choi Min Ho dari kelas XI-I lebih panjang darinya.

Baek Hyun sadar, Chan Yeol itu normal. Dia menyukai wanita. Lagian, mana mungkin Baek Hyun membuat kekacauan dengan –jika mungkin, tersebarnya berita ada pasangan _gay_ di sekolahnya, belum lagi jika ia dituduh menjadi biang beralihnya orientasi seorang pangeran Park Chan Yeol yang normal menjadi abnormal.

Opsi terakhir dari segala hal yang berkecamuk di kepala Baek Hyun adalah satu, jauhi Park Chan Yeol, dan segalanya selesai.

***

Dikatatakan menjauhi Park Chan Yeol pun tak dapat. Apanya yang menjauhi jika pada akhirnya, lagi-lagi Baek Hyun mendapati dirinya menguntit Park Chan Yeol, kali ini di ruang instrumen. Kebiasaan beberapa bulan terakhir yang sulit ia hilangkan, menatap Park Chan Yeol bermain gitarnya, mendengar alunan _jazz beat_ ala Park Chan Yeol, serta suara bass yang mengiringi alunan lagu. Baek Hyun tak dapat meninggalkan semua itu. Meski ia telah berusaha memantapkan hatidi bawah guyuran air _shower_ , ia berharap ia akan melupakan bahkan membenci Park Chan Yeol dengan membiarkan _shower_ membasahinya (Baek Hyun membenci air, ingat?), yang pada pagi harinya, ia terserang demam. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, yaitu tepatnya sore sebelumnya, Baek Hyun memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih _manly_ dan berwarna magenta. Dan pagi sesudahnya, Lu Han langsung bertingkah bar-bar melihat perubahan teman yang sering sebangku dengannya itu.

“Kau mengubah tatanan rambut, sedang patah hati, ya?” Itu perkataan Lu Han, dan Baek Hyun tak dapat menyangkal. Singkatnya, ia sedang berusaha _move on_ dari Chan Yeol.

Dan siangnya, adalah hari sial Baek Hyun. Setelah beberapa hari ia menahan diri dengan tidak melihat Park Chan Yeol, ia tak dapat menemui lelaki itu. Ruang instrumen kosong. Arti lainnya, Tuhan menolongnya dalam usaha _move on_ dari Park Chan Yeol. Jadi Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk pergi saja, menikmati semangkuk mi dingin dan jus jeruk kesukaannya seperti nya tidaklah buruk.

Tapi saat Baek Hyun berbalik, ada Park Chan Yeol di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

“Kau dapat bernyanyi?”

Mendengar suara Park Chan Yeol membuat Baek Hyun bergetar, jantungnya berdetak berpuluh kali cepat dari keadaan normal, suara berat dan rendah itu seakan terus berbisik ria. Lalu jangan lupakan wangi _menthol_ yang seketika menguar. Lalu kerlingan di mata itu. Dan juga garis matanya saat tersenyum.

Park Chan Yeol, dia benar-benar sempurna, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lu Han.

Baek Hyun sepertinya harus kembali bermimpi. Saat Park Chan Yeol menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Saat Park Chan Yeol menempatkannya untuk duduk berdampingan. Dan saat Park Chan Yeol meminta dirinya untuk mengiringi lagu. Baek Hyun tak dapat mengelak, pada mimpinya, yang meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari Park Chan Yeol.

Hari itu, tak ada suara berat Park Chan Yeol yang mengalun indah, ruangan itu dihiasi suara Baek Hyun. Ia mana mungkin dapat melupakan _moment_ nya, _close-up_ wajah Chan Yeol yang dapat ia perhatikan dari jarak dekat, dan kehangatan yang tak sengaja menjalar saat mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, seperti ada sengatan listrik di dalam tubuhnya.

“Aku sering melihatmu berdiri di hadapan ruang instrumen, ada apa?” Chan Yeol membuka percakapan, membuat Baek Hyun yang semula mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya bergerak gelisah.

“Yeah, dan... kau melihatku?” Baek Hyun membuka suara setelah beberapa saat, dan dari semua kata-kata yang dirangkainya, entah mengapa kalimat tersebut yang terucap. Ia merasa ragu untuk beberapa alasan.

Chan Yeol tak langsung menjawab kala mendengar pertanyaan Baek Hyun. Lalu Baek Hyun menatapnya, kali ini menatap dengan benar-baner menoleh dalam arti konteks kata yang benar, bukan sekedar lirikan. Lelaki di sampingnya itu tengah membenarkan senar gitarnya. Saat ia mengangkat kepala, barulah ia bersuara, “Beberapa kali, ya.” Pandangan mereka bertemu. Baek Hyun membeku dan kalimat pendek Chan Yeol itu mengabur dalam pendengarannya. “Atau mungkin sebulan setelah aku datang.” Chan Yeol menyambung kalimat pernyataannya dan Baek Hyun mendengar kalimat lanjutan itu. Dia tetap membeku tapi untuk hal yang berbeda. Karena ia melihat seringaian di wajah Chan Yeol. Sesuatu akan terjadi, beberapa saat kemudian, mungkin.

Tapi itu hanyalah persepsinya seorang, tak ada hal lain –yang ia khawatirkan, yang terjadi. Hanya ada seorang Park Chan Yeol yang kemudian berucap dengan ringan, “Kau seharusnya masuk saja. Jadi aku tak terlalu merasa bersalah.”

Di hari itu juga, Baek Hyun mengenal lagu baru, yang disarankan Chan Yeol tentunya. Dan pada malam harinya, tak ada alunan lagu yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir menemani Baek Hyun saat ia belajar. Yang ada hanyalah alunan lagu Peterpan yang ia putar berulang-ulang.

To Be Continued...

 

-DieJungs88-

December 22th, 2015

13:50

Words: 1.792

 


	2. ChanBaek - Of Loving You part 2

Title: Ninety Degrees of Love

Author: DieJungs88

Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Angst, Family, Friendship

Length: Chapter

Type: PG

Cast: Chanyeol EXO, Baekhyun EXO, Luhan Singer, Kai EXO, D.O EXO

**Warning! ChanBaek!Romance HunHan!Friendship KaiSoo!Brothership Boys!Love**

Chapter II “ChanBaek – Of Loving You part 2”

Pagi itu, pagi setelah Baek Hyun menghabiskan hampir seluruh malamnya dengan alunan lagu Peterpan, tak ada hal yang berubah. Semuanya kembali seperti semula, seolah-olah yang kemarin ia alami hanyalah mimpi-mimpi belaka, tapi lagu Peterpan itu menjadi faktanya. Semua tentang pagi dimana ruang kelas Baek Hyun yang benar-benar bising. Lalu di sudut kelas, Baek Hyun duduk di samping jendela paling belakang (dia duduk di tempat yang hampir sama meski di ruang yang berbeda), menjadi seorang pengamat. Hal terakhir yang tak pernah tertinggal adalah Xi Lu Han yang akan selalu berada di samping Baek Hyun dengan sejuta rangkaian cerita yang tak pernah bosan diucapkannya. Entah itu tentang film terbaru yang ia tonton, buku _best seller_ terfenomenal menurutnya, dan tentang musik yang menjadi _world trending_ seminggu terakhir. Biasanya, setelah Lu Han lelah dan ia meneguk _cola_ nya, Baek Hyun akan mendesah panjang disertai perkataan, “Kau seharusnya menghemat energimu.”

Ada hal yang membuat Baek Hyun bertanya-tanya tentang Xi Lu Han, kapankah lelaki itu berada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya? Seingat Baek Hyun semua murid punya jadwal sendiri dalam sekolah umum mereka, yang penting dalam seminggu semua pelajaran terlaksana sesuai dengan jam yang ditentukan. Dari awal kedatangan Xi Lu Han, tepatnya sebulan setelah kedatangannya, dia selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Baek Hyun, dan jika lelaki itu datang terakhiran, ia akan mengambil kursi di samping Baek Hyun yang biasanya selalu kosong.

“Baek? Kau mendengarkanku, kan? Apa yang kau pikirkan, _huh_?” Lu Han menghentikan cerita panjangny a dan beralih menanyakan keadaan Baek Hyun.

Tapi bukankah biasanya memang Baek Hyun selalu tak mendengarkan ocehannya?

“Aku tak pernah memiliki niatan mendengarkan dongeng pengantar tidurmu itu, Lu Han.”

Kabar baiknya adalah Baek Hyun yang hampir menghabiskan banya waktunya tanpa seorang teman itu sedikit demi sedikit  mulai menerima Lu Han sebagai temannya. Terbukti dengan ia yang tak lagi memanggil Lu Han dengan sertaan marga di depan namanya, ataupun hal lainnya adalah imbuhan _–ssi_ yang dahulu tak pernah ia tinggal. Dari semua orang, Lu Han mendapatkan hal istimewa darinya.

Bel pelajaran berbunyi, jam pertama akan segera dimulai, beberapa murid tetap senantiasa meribut sambil menunggu guru pembimbing memasuki kelas dan yang lainnya memilih langsung duduk dan menggeluarkan bukunya. Baek Hyun juga, ia mencari buku kimianya yang berada di antara tumpukan buku biologi. Beruntung ia tak salah membawa, karena seingatnya buku kimia dan fisikanya memiliki tampilan yang hampir sama.

Guru Kim masuk, dia spesialis pelajaran kimia terhebat di sekolah itu, dengan kepala yang setengah botak, kacamata yang menggantung di batang hidungnya, dan perut buncit di balik kemejanya, dia pantas –bahkan sangat, mendapat gelar itu. Tipe guru yang lebih menyerupai profesor maniak.

Setiap Guru Kim memasuki kelas, mestinya akan selalu ada suara desahan kecewa, kenapa harus pak tua itu yang mengisi jam pelajaran kimia mereka. Tapi hari itu tidak, justru suara para siswi yang mirip _gaps_ panjang  yang terdengar. Baek Hyun memilih tak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Apapun itu, ia pikir tak akan ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, hingga kemudian dari tempatnya berada, ia dapat mendengar suara yang sering sekali menghantui syaraf otaknya untuk berpikir jernih.

“Perkenalkan, aku Park Chan Yeol dari kelas XI-II. Aku mengalami pertukaran jadwal pelajaran karena beberapa alasan, dan mulai hari ini aku akan berada di kelas yang beberapanya akan sama dengan kalian. Salam kenal.”

Baek Hyun terlalu gugup, menyadari Park Chan Yeol yang bejalan kearahnya. Pegangannya pada buku yang belum sepenuhnya ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya mengerat. Langkah itu semakin dekat, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar menatap lelaki itu. Setidaknya ia bisa bersikap selayaknya orang normal lainnya. Memberi senyuman tipis atau hanya sekedar pandangan mungkin? Bukankah mereka sudah melewatkan waktu yang lumayan bagus dalam radius teman dengan teman? Tapi Baek Hyun takut jika bagian lain dari dirinya berkhianat dan mulai melakukan hal berbanding terbalik. Dia tak dapat menjamin dia akan baik-baik saja setelahnya.

“Oh! Byun Baek Hyun? Kita di kelas yang sama ternyata.” Lelaki itu yang mengawalinya terlebih dahulu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak guna menyapa. Lu Han menatap dengan kening mengerut. Oh, dia kan tidak tau masalah Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol yang menghabiskan waktu di ruang instrumen. Selanjutnya, Baek Hyun tak tau kenapa tubuhnya bahkan lebih dari sekedar berkhianat. Dia ingin mengutuk dirinya yang kenapa malah hanya memandang Park Chan Yeol sejenak dan mengangguk kecil. Tidak ada pandangan selamat datang apalagi senyuman tipis. Tapi asal Chan Yeol tau saja, sampai setengah jam selanjutnya, jantung Baek Hyun tak hentinya berdetak kencang.

***

“Tumben kau menganggap kehadiranku, Baek. Ada apa?”

Baek Hyun hanya berjalan dengan sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya, mengabaikan ocehan Lu Han yang tetap itu itu saja dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Tahu begitu, Baek Hyun tak ingin berbaik hati pada Lu Han dengan mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin.

“Aku akan mengurungkan niatku jika kau tak dapat mengurangi intensitas bicaramu, Lu.”

Benar saja, Lu Han langsung bungkam. Lalu kenapa pula tak terpikir oleh Baek hyun untuk melakukan hal tersebut dari awal saja? Untuk selanjutnya mereka berjalan beriringan dengan kesenyapan sebagai dinding.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau tiba-tiba mentraktirku?” Lu Han tak pernah dapat diam, belum ada lima menit mereka berdiaman, dia kembali bersuara.

“Hanya ingin,” ucap Baek Hyun. Ia menarik sebuah kursi salah satu meja dan berkata kepada seorang pelayang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. “Dua porsi, yang seperti biasa.” Setelah pelayan itu beranjak pergi, barulah ia memperbaiki cara duduknya.

“Huh? Baek? Yang benar saja, kau bilang akan mentraktirku, tapi kau yang memesankan. Traktiran macam apa itu?”

Baek Hyun menatap Lu Han yang menekuk wajah sambil mencelanya sedikit, terlihat dari bagaimana dia menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya. “Jangan buat aku banyak mengeluarkan kata. Kalau mau yang lain, pesan sendiri, bayar sendiri.” Ia sedikit tersenyum saat Lu Han beralih menatapnya dengan pandangan sok jengah.

Lu Han bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih kedua sudut bibir Baek Hyun dan menariknya berlawanan arah. “Kalau mau senyum, jangan setengah-setengah,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum, berusaha mencontohkan senyum yang sebenarnya pada Baek Hyun. Tapi justru Baek Hyun menepis kedua tangan Lu Han.

“Pesananmu sudah datang, Baek Hyun.” Seorang pelayan datang pada waktu bersamaan dan memberikan dua porsi makanan sehari-hari Baek Hyun. Hanya saja hari itu sedikit berbeda, ada menu lain di antaranya. “Hidangan penutup. Kau jarang memakan sayuran, salad buah bukan hal yang buruk.” Si pelayan –wanita menyambung kalimatnya saat ia menyadari ada kerutan kebingungan di wajah Baek Hyun.

“Kau benar, Bibi. Salad buah sangat baik untuk kesehatan.” Lu Han menyambung dengan tiba-tiba.

“Panggil aku Noona, bocah. Aku masih 25 jika kau tak tau.” Pelayan itu mencebik dan menatap Lu Han dengan tidak suka kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Baek Hyun untuk makan dengan seseorang  di kantin. Dia biasanya hanya sendiri dan selalu menolak atau mengusir orang-orang yang berusaha menawarkan diri untuk duduk bersamanya di meja yang sama. Sangat berbeda dengan meja yang ditempati Park Chan Yeol, dimanapun Chan Yeol duduk, mejanya selalu dipenuhi orang-orang. Dia terlalu terbuka, mempersilahkan siapa saja yang ingin bergabung untuk duduk bersamanya dan yang lain, entah itu lelaki atau perempuan. Sangat berbeda dengan Baek Hyun yang justru malah menolak.

“Kau memperhatikan raksasa itu, ya?”

Dan hari ini, Baek Hyun mengajak Lu han untuk bersamanya –walau lelaki itu tak tau maksud terselubungnya. Dia semata-mata mengajaknya untuk menciptakan suatu pandangan bahwa ia juga memiliki teman.

Baek Hyun sedikit tersedak saat ia mendengar perkataan Lu Han, ternyata ia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Chan Yeol. Tapi kenapa pula Lu Han menamainya “raksasa”? Itu terdengar begitu aneh. “Maksudmu apa?”

“Slurrpp...” Lu Han menyeruput mi dinginnya. “ _Well,_ saat aku melihatnya dari dekat, dia ternyata sungguh tinggi dan besar, mungkin. Mirip raksasa.” Lu Han tertawa kecil dengan perkataannya.

“Tidak ada yang lucu, Lu Han.”

“Humm... ya? Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika kau tergelam dalam pelukannya? Itu terbayangkan sangat aneh dan lucu. Untukku, tentu saja.”

Hanya helaan napas yang kemudian Baek Hyun berikan sambil ia kembali memakan makanannya. Dia memilih untuk mengabaikan lelucon dari Lu Han. Tidak lucu sama sekali baginya. Tapi dia juga tak mengelak. Lalu membayangkan Chan Yeol yang memeluk dirinya, tiba-tiba saja wajah Baek Hyun seakan memanas dan memerah. Demi apapun, sebelumnya ia tak pernah membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu, terlebih itu dengan Chan Yeol.

“Wow, lihat apa yang siswa _transfer_ an ini lakukan dengan Baek Hyun kita. Sepertinya setelah menjadi benalu di setiap jam pelajaran dia juga mulai mengganggu Baek Hyun di luar jam pelajaran. Hei, Xi Lu Han, kau seharusnya tau malu untuk mendekati Baek Hyun kami!”

Sekelompok anak perempuan beberapa saat kemudian datang ke meja Baek Hyun dan Lu Han sambil memaki dan berbicara tak jelas. Baek Hyun mendesah, dia benar-benar tak dapat tenang sebentar saja. Dan dapat ia lihat Lu Han yang menatap dengan bingung mereka.

“Ada apa nona-nona?” Lu Han bertanya dengan baik-baik, setidaknya ia tak balik mengoceh dengan kata-kata dan nada pedas.

“Heh! Kau bertanya? Harusnya tau diri kau itu! Sebaiknya kau menjauhi Baek Hyun, Lu Han. Selama ini, tidak ada yang berani berbuat kurang ajar dengan Baek Hyun kami, tapi kau mendekatinya dengan ketidaktaudirianmu itu. Dan seharusnya...”

“Bisakah kau menutup mulut, pergi, dan menjauh dari pandanganku?” Baek Hyun memotong perkataan perempuan itu dan menatapnya tajam. Perempuan itu menatap Baek Hyun dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. “Kau seharusnya tidak membuat masalah dengan seorang lelaki,” sambung Baek Hyun lagi. Ia menyambung acara makannya dengan mengabaikan perempuan di hadapannya dan perempuan itu berlalu begitu saja.

“ _Well,_ kau ternyata benar-benar dikenal, Baek.”

***

Pagi itu, Baek Hyun bangun kesiangan. Itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan dia benar-benar dikejar waktu. Padahal di hari lainnya, di saat ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan membayangkan senyuman Chan Yeol yang selalu menggetarkan jiwanya atau sekedar terus mendengar lagu Peterpan, ia tak bangun kesiangan.

“Baekkie, cepat makan sarapanmu, kau kesiangan ya? Ada apa?”

Seorang lelaki berdiri di hadapan pantri dapur dengan celemek di tubuhnya dan sepiring roti panggang bermayonaise. Baek Hyun tersenyum menatap orang tersebut sambil memperbaiki _sneakers_ nya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mengecup pipi _daddy_ nya –orang tersebut.

“Pagi, Dad. Ku harap pagimu tak seburuk pagiku.” Ia berucap dan langsung duduk di meja makan, menyiapkan serbet dan melahap sarapannya.

“Pelan-pelan, sayang. Kau tak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena terlambat sekali. Daddy akan mengantarmu, jadi kau tak perlu pergi dengan bus.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Setidaknya Baek Hyun tak perlu khawatir dia akan berdesakan di dalam bus dengan para pekerja kantoran dan para pelajar lainnya. Dia tak dapat membayangkan jika seandainya dia dalam bus yang berisikan para manusia dengan batang rokok di selipan jari mereka. Bau rokok yang menguar itu sangatlah buruk. Baek Hyun juga sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan jantungnya, ngomong-ngomong.

“Nanti, setelah selesai, kau masuk mobil duluan, Daddy akan mengambil kunci mobil sebentar.”

“Sebentar?” Baek Hyun tersenyum simpul dan memasukkan sepotong roti. “Baiklah, sebentar.”

Dua menit berlalu, saat Baek Hyun meneguk tegukan terakhir susu strawberrynya, ia mendengar suara bel. Seseorang datang, dan Baek Hyun tak dapat mengira siapa kiranya yang datang di pagi hari seperti saat itu. Ia hanya menerka, tapi tak tau pastinya siapa. Hingga pintu depan rumahnya pun ia buka.

“Nenek? Kenapa pagi-pagi kemari? Nenek dengan siapa?” Baek Hyun langsung menghujami neneknya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Itu pagi, dan dia tak melihat ada orang lain atau kendaraan di halaman rumahnya.

“Nenek berjalan. Sudahlah, sekalian olahraga. Mana _Appa_ mu?”

“Sedang di kamar, mungkin. Ada apa? Ada yang penting?”

“Tidak, hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Biarkan nenek masuk kalau begitu.”

“Oh, ya, tentu.” Baek Hyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung menyadari sejak awal ia berbicara dengan neneknya di muka pintu, sangat tidak sopan. “Tapi aku harus pergi ke sekolah sebentar lagi, jadi aku akan ke mobil. Nenek sendiri tak apa, kan?”

Baek Hyun memasuki mobil _daddy_ nya setelah ia menutup pintu. Menunggu beberapa saat bukanlah hal yang buruk.

To Be Continued....

DieJungs88

December 25th, 2015

21.18

Words: 1.955

     


	3. ChanBaek - Of Loving You part 3

Title: Ninety Degrees of Love

Author: DieJungs88

Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Angst, Family, Friendship

Length: Chapter

Type: PG

Cast: Chanyeol EXO, Baekhyun EXO, Luhan Singer, Sehun EXO, Kai EXO, D.O EXO

**Warning! ChanBaek!Romance HunHan!Friendship KaiSoo!Brothership Boys!Love**

Chapter III “ChanBaek – Of Loving You”

Part 3

Baek Hyun kira Xi Lu Han itu murid yang teladan, sepertinya tidak. Atau mungkin hari itu saja lelaki itu membolos. Pelajaran jam ketiga telah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi tempat duduk di samping Baek Hyun tetap kosong. Selain itu, Chan Yeol juga. Sebulan lebih dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Baek Hyun dan hari ini dia tak masuk. Tempat duduk di samping Kim Jong In –yang entah kenapa seakan-akan permanen menjadi milik Chan Yeol, kosong.

Memikirkan tentang Kim Jong In, dia sepertinya istimewa. Baek Hyun berpikir seperti itu karena Kim Jong In begitu pintar, dan hal yang perlu diingat adalah dia buta. Seorang tunanetra yang bersekolah di sekolah elit yang mengutamakan kesempurnaan, itu terdengar aneh. Memang, dia tak perlu melihat penjelasan guru, cukup mendengarkan saja dan dia tau semuanya –bagian ini Baek Hyun berpikir setajam apa pendengaran Kim Jong In itu dan kenapa ia tak duduk di barisan depan saja. Pemikiran terakhir Baek Hyun mungkin Kim Jong In itu anak orang kaya? Dia selalu pergi kemana-mana dengan seorang pengawal yang menjaganya, mobil pribadi dan pelayanan spesial. Jadi bisa saja dia memakai uang orangtuanya untuk masuk ke wilayah sekolah tersebut.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kim Jong In, Baek Hyun juga ingat bahwa ada seorang murid yang hampir setiap pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan Biologi selalu tidak hadir. Guru mata pelajaran awalnya terus-menerus menanyakan kebaradaan murid itu di setiap kelasnya, bertanya “apakah murid itu berada di kelas saat ini?”, saat guru itu mamasuki kelas mata pelajarannya. Dia Do Kyung Soo, yang tengah duduk di kursi di belakang Kim Jong In. Desas-desus yang terdengar –Baek Hyun awalnya tak ingin tau, tapi suara nista para gadis penggosip memasuki rongga telinganya, Do Kyung Soo adalah saudara Kim Jong In, mereka kakak-adik.

Berusaha melupakan tentang Do Kyung Soo dan adiknya, Kim Jong In, Baek Hyun memilih menulisi buku catatannya dengan sembarang kata. Dia sebenarnya sedikit bingung, dia bukan seseorang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa ia tadi memikirkan tentang kakak-adik Do dan Kim. Apa mungkin virus seorang Xi Lu Han menular kepadanya? Suatu virus yang menyebabkan inangnya berusaha mencampuri urusan orang lain, mungkin.

***

Istirahat kedua, Baek Hyun memilih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sekolah sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya yang menumpuk. Dia kira dia bisa tenang tanpa kehadiran Xi Lu Han –bisa saja lelaki itu sudah pulang dan karenanya ia tadi tak masuk pelajaran jam ketiga, tapi ternyata tidak. Lu Han berada di perpustakaan itu juga. Saat Baek Hyun telah duduk dengan tumpukan buku referensinya, Lu Han keluar dari barisan rak buku sejarah –rak buku paling belakang, sambil membawa dua buah buku yang sangat tebal.

Dan Baek Hyun hanya menghela napasnya ketika Lu Han dengan senyuman mengembang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan gaya sok akrab yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan.

“ _Eoh_ , Baek, kau juga di sini? Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu, sepertinya Tuhan yang menghendakinya.” Lu Han meletakkan buku-bukunya di samping buku-buku Baek Hyun. “Kau tau, aku menghabiskan waktu dua jam lebih untuk mencari buku ini.”Baek Hyun melirik Lu Han yang tengah bercerita. Setidaknya ada satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang tak perlu ia tanyakan karena dijawab olehnya. “Aku sungguh tertarik saat penjaga perpustakaan menginformasikan ada buku yang baru saja dibeli. Ku kira bukunya keluaran terbaru semua, ternyata tidak. Jadi aku harus mencari buku yang belum pernah ku baca.”

Baek Hyun menatap dengan pandangan jengah Lu Han yang terus bercakap. Jika ia tak menghentikannya, dia pasti tak akan berhenti. “Kau seharusnya tau ini perpustakaan. Kurangi kapasitas bicaramu.” Baek Hyun mengambil salah satu bukunya dan mulai membuka lembarannya. “Aku ingin belajar, jika kau hanya mengganggu, pergilah.”

Lu Han mencebikkan mulutnya dan bergeleng pelan. “Aku akan diam, di luar banyak gadis penggoda,” ucapnya. Ia pun membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca.

Limabelas menit telah berakhir. Lu Han benar-benar menepati perkataannya, dia tak berbicara sedikit pun, sama seperti apa yang Baek Hyun harapkan. Baek Hyun melirik Lu Han yang tampak serius –itu kedua kalinya ia melirik Lu Han, biasanya tidak pernah ia lakukan. Inginnya Baek Hyun, Lu Han itu seperti apa yang ia lihat, diam, serius, dan tak menyusahkan, sangat berbanding terbalik jika dibandingkan dengan normalnya. Jika saja Lu Han yang normal berperilaku seperti itu, mengingat dia juga tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun akan mempertimbangkan keberadaannya.

“Baek, kau tak beralih menyukaiku, kan? Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu.” Lu Han berucap, ia membalas lirikan Baek Hyun dengan senyum miringnya. “Kau tau bahwa aku seseorang yang memiliki kepercayadirian tinggi?” Baek Hyun hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar, Lu Han tak dapat mengartikan apa itu, dan Baek Hyun –tanpa mengatakan apapun, kembali kepada bukunya. Dia hanya kembali menanamkan suatu pemikiran di kepalanya, bahwa Xi Lu Han tetaplah Xi Lu Han, dia tak akan pernah berubah.

Sisa dari istirahat kedua Baek Hyun, semua berjalan lancar. Mungkin karena dia tak mengacuhkan ocehan Lu Han, lelaki itu beralih menjadi tak mengganggunya. Setelah candaan Lu Han tentang dia yang menangkap basah Baek Hyun memperhatikannya dan Baek Hyun tak bereaksi berlebihan, semua kembali seperti limabelas menit yang tentram sebelumnya. Paling-paling hanya beberapa gadis penggosip –yang harus mendapat pelototan mata Lu Han karena mereka berbincang dengan tak tahu tempat, yang tentu saja mengganggu Baek Hyun juga. Lalu jangan lupakan pegawai perpustakaan muda baru yang direkrut sebulan yang lalu yang terus-terusan berada di sekitar Baek Hyun dan Lu Han, dan dia benar-benar seorang penggoda yang berbakat. Pakaian minim, _make-up_ berlebihan, seperti yang lainnya di luar sana.

Setelah meyakinkan Lu Han bahwa ia akan benar-benar sampai ke kelas Matematika –Baek Hyun rasa itu tak perlu, karena dia bahkan tak pernah membolos, Baek Hyun pergi ke ruang loker untuk meletakkan beberapa buku referensi yang akan ia gunakan untuk tugasnya dan belum sempat ia analisis. Ruang loker itu sepi, dan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu yang rusak. Sudah seminggu lebih seperti itu tapi belum juga mengalami perbaikan. Itu mengganggu, Baek Hyun sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat dengan jelas isi-isi lokernya.

Klotak!

Ada seseorang yang berada di ruang itu juga. Baek Hyun memiringkan kepalanya, dan di baris yang sama dengannya, di barisan pinggir, dua lajur di depannya, seseorang tengah berjongkok memberesi barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Mungkin orang itu menjatuhkan barang-barangnya saat akan diambil dari lokernya, efek dari kurangnya penerangan.

Jika Baek Hyun tak salah lihat dan salah mengenali, dia mengira orang itu adalah Park Chan Yeol. Tas yang dipakai orang itu sama dengan tas Chan Yeol, tas bermerk _Jack Wolfskin Gregory_ dengan warna keabuan, ditambah lagi tata rambut dan postur tubuhnya. Itu Park Chan Yeol. Semoga saja benar karena setelahnya Baek Hyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri orang tersebut.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Baek Hyun saat ia berada di samping orang tersebut.

Baek Hyun bukan seseorang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengetahui permasalahan orang lain, karena menurutnya permasalahannya sendiri pun ia belum dapat selesaikan. Tapi itu Park Chan Yeol, saat orang itu berbalik, ia benar-benar Park Chan Yeol. Dan kerena itu Park Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Karena orang itu, Park Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun hanya mencari muka di hadapan lelaki itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, Byun Baek Hyun di sisi kanan dan Park Chan Yeol di sisi kiri. Hanya ada suara-suara dari kelas-kelas yang mereka lalui, tapi tidak ada suara dari keduanya. Setelah Baek Hyun memutuskan menolong Chan Yeol dengan membantu lelaki itu merapikan buku-buku, Chan Yeol mengajaknya untuk memasuki kelas bersama. Meski pada kenyataannya Baek Hyun berniat pergi ke kantin yang searah dengan kelasnya karena masih lima menit menjelang pelajaran dimulai, dia mengiyakan ajakan Chan Yeol. Itu Park Chan Yeol, ingat? Baek Hyun hanya tak ingin berpura-pura tak munafik.

“Pulang nanti, kau ada waktu?” Chan Yeol membuka suara dengan nada yang agak canggung. Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Apa kiranya yang ingin dilakukan lelaki di hadapannya itu? Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Chan Yeol menyambung perkataannya, “Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Sepuluh menit, atau mungkin lima juga tak apa.” Ia mengusap bagian belakang telinganya dan senyuman yang memperlihatkan dimpelnya, Baek Hyun tak dapat membuat dirinya melewatkan hal tersebut. “Umm, bisa?” sambung Chan Yeol bermaksud meminta klarifikasi dari Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun tersentak, tapi pandangannya masih pada wajah Chan Yeol. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menjawab dengan ala kadarnya saja. Pikirannya kali itu tak dapat bekerja keras. “Ten, tentu. Ahaha…” Sejenak ia merutuki suaranya yang bergetar gugup itu dalam hati. “Tapi, di mana?”

“Kita berada di kelas yang sama pada pelajaran terakhir. Kita cukup menunggu yang lainnya bubar.” Baek Hyun termangu. _Benarkah?_ pikirnya dalam hati. Bukannya Baek Hyun lupa kelas-kelasnya yang mana saja yang sama dengan Chan Yeol, tapi dia melupakan daftar pelajarannya, karena biasanya Xi Lu Han yang akan menggiringnya ke setiap kelas yang ia masuki.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi.” Baek Hyun memberikan senyum tipisnya sebelum mereka berpisah di pintu masuk kelas, Baek Hyun masuk duluan disusul Chan Yeol di belakangnya. Dia sedikit risih jika terlihat dengan seseorang –pengecualian Lu Han yang terus menempel di setiap hari-harinya.

***

Seperti hal yang telah dijanjikan. Setelah bubar, Baek Hyun menyakinkan Lu Han bahwa ia akan pulang sendiri karena ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan. Lu Han menawarkan untuk menemaninya, tapi kemudian Baek Hyun kembali menolak dengan halus –dengan banyak alasan tentunya. Ia bahkan harus membiarkan buku-buku pelajarannya berserakan di atas meja. Jadi ketika Lu Han keluar nantinya ia dapat tinggal di kelas, dengan alasan mengemasi buku-bukunya itu. Selama ia berdebat kecil dengan Lu Han, Baek Hyun dapat melihat Chan Yeol yang memainkan _handphone_ dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Setelah kelas benar-benar sepi, Chan Yeol bangkit sambil menyimpan _earphone_ nya dan berjalan ke tempat Baek Hyun.

“Jadi, ada apa?” Baek Hyun bertanya lebih dulu karena Chan Yeol hanya terdiam di hadapannya. Padahal ia benar-benar penasaran dan lelaki itu malah tetap bungkam.

Chan Yeol berdehem sebelum mulai bicara. “Ehm… begini… kau yakin tak akan memarahiku kan?” Lagi, ia mengusap –atau mungkin menggaruk tengkuknya. Pandangannya tak fokus ke satu sasaran.

Baek Hyun menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas, agak aneh dengan perkataan Chan Yeol. “Tergantung,” ucapnya kemudian, dan ia dapat melihat wajah Chan Yeol yang berubah drastis. Khawatir, mungkin? Atau takut?

“ _Please_ , kau hanya perlu mengatakan iya atau tidak.” Chan Yeol tampak sedikit frustasi.

“ _Well_ , dan kau hanya perlu mengatakan permasalahanmu itu.” Baek Hyun mengulangi ucapan Chan Yeol, membalikkan kata-kata. Sepertinya sifat jaga _image_ nya kambuh. Chan Yeol memang berada di tempat yang spesial di hatinya. Tapi demi apapun, dia telah berjanji pada _daddy_ nya untuk pergi ke kantor bersama sore itu, memimpin rapat, latihan untuk masa depan –kata ayahnya.

“ _Huhh_ …” Chan Yeol menghela napas sejenak. “Baiklah, ini yang pertama untukku, Baek. Jadi mohon jangan terkejut, kau yang pertama, _ok_?”

Baek Hyun malah ikut menghela napas di waktu bersamaan, entah apa yang akan dikatakan Chan Yeol. Memang apa yang akan membuatnya marah? Dan dari kata-katanya barusan, Chan Yeol itu seperti seseorang yang sedang…

“Aku menyukaimu, Baek Hyun.”

…akan menyatakan cinta pada pacar pertamanya.

“ _Huh_!?” Baek Hyun seketika membulatkan matanya. Yang benar saja? Dia tak salah dengarkan? Atau ini mimpi? Ia menatap jam dinding di muka kelas. Jamnya benar, jarumnya searah jarum jam pada umumnya. Lalu ia melihat kendaraan di luar sana. Masih berjalan dengan baik, tidak mengapung ataupun melayang . “ _Yah_ , apa maksudmu, _huh_?” Baek Hyun berusaha memecah suasana yang sejenak menjadi hening dengan tertawa canggung yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat.

Kedip. Kedip. Chan Yeol mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. “Kau tidak bermaksud menolakku, kan? _Well_ , jujur, aku tertarik padamu sudah dari lama. Aku tau kau yang selalu melihatku di ruang instrumen setiap sore hari. Kau juga sering melirikku saat di kantin, di jalan, atau di perpustakaan.” Ia kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Baek Hyun, melihat wajah Baek Hyun yang tertunduk dari bawah. “Kris bilang bahwa mungkin saja kau menyukaiku. Aku senang mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan sekarang aku di sini. Kau tau bahwa sejak tadi lututku tak henti bergetar sejak tadi.”

Baek Hyun tetap diam. Dia hanya membalas tatapan Chan Yeol. Hatinya sedikit berharap jika hal tersebut hanyalah lelucon belaka walau semestinya ia haruslah berbahagian. Tapi ini berbeda, dia tak pernah mendambakan hal yang lebih sebelumnya, melihat Park Chan Yeol di setiap harinya saja ia sudah sangat bahagia.

Dan mungkin, mencoba bukanlah hal yang buruk.

“Ku pikir, ya.”

Perasaan yang sebenarnya ada pada Baek Hyun itu adalah apakah benar Park Chan Yeol menyukainya. Itu benar-benar diluar dari nalar pikirannya. Lalu ada pula kekhawatiran tentang Chan Yeol yang akan mencampakkan Baek Hyun. Tapi Baek Hyun tidak terlalu khawatir tentang itu. Itu hanyalah permainan hati dan perasaannya. Dia hanya perlu menyiapakan hatinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi dan menikmati hari berpacarannya. Lagi pula dia bukan seorang gadis yang ketika dicampakkan akan langsung tak berguna, dalam artian si lelaki melakukan hal yang merupakan kesalahan, karena faktanya dia juga lelaki.

Tidak ada hal terlalu serius jika saja Park Chan Yeol hanya bermain-main dengannya.

Sore itu, mereka melewatkan hari hingga malam dengan melakukan kencan pertama. Dimulai dengan saling menggandeng tangan, mencari dan membaca buku referensi di perpustakaan kota, dan makan malam di sebuah restoran dekat rumah Chan Yeol.

To Be Continued...

-DieJungs88-

Words: 2.184

Time: 14.40 WIB | January 10th, 2016


	4. Additional

Aku akan kembali melanjutkan fiksi ini dan semoga saja aku dapat menamatkannya, pos pertama akan aku rilis pada 11 Oktober 2016 mendatang.


	5. Chapter 4 Who Is Baek Hyun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byun Baek Hyun adalah Byun Baek Hyun. Tapi dia bukanlah sekadar Byun Baek Hyun.

**Chapter IV [Baekhyun – Who Is Baek Hyun?]**

Siapa sebenarnya Baek Hyun?

Banyak jawaban jawaban yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihat. Tapi, hal yang sebenarnya, pertanyaan pendek dan mudah bagi pikiran banyak orang itu sebenarnya memiliki jawaban yang panjang dan rumit. Baek Hyun bukan hanya sekedar Byun Baek Hyun, seorang anak Sekolah Menangah Atas yang pendiam dan cenderung tertutup, ia juga bukan hanya seorang yang secara diam-diam memendam perasaan pada sesama jenisnya, atau lain sebagainya.

Dia Byun Baek Hyun, yang memiliki perjalanan hidup yang cukup panjang.

“Perhatian kepada para siswa dan siswi, jam pelajaran kelima akan akan diganti dengan _home-class_. Sebaiknya kalian segera memasuki kelas masing-masing.”

Suara pengurus Organisasi Kesiswaan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kasak-kusuk langsung terdengar dari para murid yang saat itu kebanyakan tengah berada di lorong. Beberapa berlarian untuk segera mencapai kelas masing-masing.

“ _Home-class_? Ada apa, ya? Hei! Soo Jin, ayo! Kita kan sekelas.”

“Uhh, aku harus melewatkan kelas bahasa korea karena _home-class_ ini, kenapa waktunya tidak tepat sekali, sih?”

“Hei! Hei! Percepat langkah kalian! Jangan biarkan wali kelas menunggu lama!”

“Iya! Kami tau!”

Di antara keramaian orang-orang itu, ada Byun Baek Hyun. Mungkin dari semuanya, hanya dialah yang berjalan dengan santai. Baek Hyun tak mengkhawatirkan keterlambatannya, karena dia yakin dia tak akan terlambat. Dia hanya perlu mengingat dan memperhitungkan waktunya.

Itu adalah bulan kedua dimana dia selalu menghabiskan setiap kelasnya dengan Xi Lu Han. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan itu, Baek Hyun tidak duduk dengan Lu Han, di sampingnya duduk seorang perempuan yang jika ia tak salah ingat, namanya Jung Soo Jung. Dia ingat karena perempuan itu juga duduk di sampingnya saat mereka pertama kali masuk sebagai murid baru.

“Musim dingin akan tiba tak lama lagi. Seperti biasa, akan ada acara bagi para wali murid untuk berkumpul dan berunding dengan pihak sekolah. Saya akan membagikan surat undangan bagi orangtua kalian. Jadi saya harap semua wali dapat hadir dalam acara ini.”

Ada hal yang selalu dilakukan sekolah itu di setiap awal musim, mereka membuat acara bagi para wali murid untuk berkumpul dan merundingkan hal-hal yang diperlukan oleh anak mereka. Baek Hyun sedikit tak suka dengan acara tersebut. Tak ada alasan khusus memang.

“Byun Baek Hyun?” Baek Hyun maju ke depan, mengambil surat undangan miliknya. “Ku harap orangtuamu dapat datang kali ini. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dan orangtuamu tak pernah datang dari awal kau memasuki kelas satu.”

“Orangtua saya akan menyetujui segala keputusan pertemuan, Guru.”

“Bukan masalah menyetujuinya, Baek Hyun. Ini masalah tata krama. Hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi dan setidaknya orangtuamu harus datang. Ibumu, mungkin?”

“Kalau begitu, saya akan mengusahakan ayah saya untuk datang.”

“Ku lihat kau tak memiliki riwayat keluarga yang rusak, acara ini lebih ke perjamuan minum teh.”

“Ibu saya tidak akan datang.” Setelahnya Baek Hyun mengambil surat undangannya dan berlalu dari kelas itu.

Dan mungkin hal yang membuatnya tak suka adalah hanya dia yang berasal dari keluarga tak beriwayat buruk tetapi orangtuanya tak akan datang.

Keluarga Baek Hyun memang tak beriwayat buruk. Setidaknya itu jika di atas dokumen, karena faktanya banyak kebohongan yang tercipta.

“Aku pulang.”

Hal yang pertama kali Baek Hyun lihat saat ia melangkah memasuki rumahnya adalah sosok dua orang lelaki yang... entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang saling memagut. Baek Hyun berdehem pendek dan kedua orang itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Baek Hyun.

“Oh, Baek Hyun kita sudah pulang ya?” ucap seorang lelaki yang memiliki kulit agak gelap, ia berjalan ke arah Baek Hyun dan Baek Hyun tersenyum manis padanya.

“Ya, _Daddy_. Kalian tidak bekerja?”

“Jae _Appa_ mengajak _Daddy_ untuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal, tapi dia malah memanfaatkan waktu yang sempit itu untuk hal yang lain.”

Baek Hyun tau apa arti dari perkataan _da_ _ddy_ nya. Ia hanya tersenyum, berusaha secerah mungkin. “Jae _Appa_ sudah tak sabar dan Yun _Daddy_ sepertinya menikmati juga.” Ia berusaha untuk menggoda kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya itu, yang saling pandang dan kemudian membuang muka satu sama lain. Dan Baek Hyun tak dapat menahan tawanya.

Pada kenyataannya, dia memiliki dua ayah. Tidak ada ibu, atau semacamnya. Karena dua ayah itu adalah pasangan. Baek Hyun adalah anak angkat dari pasangan sesama jenis, seorang lelaki dan seorang lelaki, dan dia harus menerima hal tersebut.

 

Suatu hari di salah satu Sekolah Dasar di Shenzhen, Guangdong, Cina...

“ _Hee_ ~ Bai Xian- _ie_ punya dua ayah?” Seorang gadis kecil berdiri di hadapan Baek Hyun sambil melompat-lompat dengan wajah antusiasnya. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, dan masih menggunakan seragam. Saat gadis itu melompat-lompat, rok sekolah yang ia gunakan ikut terangkat seirama dengan lompatannya.

“Iya, kemarin Bai Xian- _ie_ yang berkata pada Yi Xing sendiri. Iya, kan, Bai Xian- _ie_?” Lalu seorang anak lelaki berdimpel di samping Baek Hyun menanyainya dengan raut wajah tak kalah berbinar.

Baek Hyun kecil tertawa, dia suka saat teman-temannya mengetahui hal-hal tentang dirinya. “Karena orangtua Bai Xian orang Korea, Bai Xian memanggil mereka _Appa_ dan _Daddy_.”

“Wah! Aku juga mau! Aku juga mau memiliki ayah yang dapat dipanggil dengan lain-lain panggilan! Pasti akan menyenangkan. Ayahku sering marah jika aku memanggilnya _Baba_ , lalu berganti dengan _Daddy_ ,” ucap gadis kecil yang berjalan mundur di hadapan Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun pun terkekeh saat melihat raut cemberut dari temannya itu.

“ _Huh_! Bai Xian- _ie_ enak punya dua ayah, Yi Xing bahkan tidak punya ayah. Yi Xing hanya punya ibu.”

“Mungkin, Bai Xian- _ie_ mau meminjamkan ayah kepada Yi Xing? Kasihan Yi Xing yang tidak punya ayah. Oh, iya, ibu Bai Xian kemana?”

“Bai Xian tidak puny ibu. Bai Xian hanya punya Yun _Daddy_ dan Jae _Appa_. Kan orangtua itu hanya ada dua.” Baek Hyun menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu sampil melakukan _v sign_ dan tersenyum puas.

“ _Hee_ ~ benar juga. _Eh_ , kita harus berpisah, rumah kita berlainan arah. Bai Xian, hari Minggu nanti, ayo kita bermain di taman dekat rumahmu! _Pai Pai_!”

Baek Hyun ingat, di depan rumahnya ada sebuah taman. Dia sangat senang menyadari hal tersebut. Itu adalah minggu keduanya berada di lingkungan yang baru, dan sesuai janji _daddy_ kepadanya, bahwa mereka akan memiliki sebuah rumah yang berdekatan dengan taman, jadi Baek Hyun dapat bermain bersama teman-temannya tanpa harus pergi jauh-jauh.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Baek Hyun tak henti untuk terus bersenandung. Besok adalah hari di mana teman-temannya akan bermain bersamanya dan kemungkinan mereka akan mampir ke rumahnya. Meski sebenarnya, rumah mereka itu hanya berjarak beberapa rumah saja.

Pagi harinya, sesuai janji, Baek Hyun dan teman-temannya berkumpul di taman dekat rumah Baek Hyun, tapi Baek Hyun rasa ada yang berbeda. Kedua temannya sedikit kurang berbicara. Zi Zi tak tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, Yi Xing tak banyak tanya seperti sebelumnya. Mereka hanya saling pandang saja.

“Ibu Yi Xing bilang bahwa Yi Xing tidak boleh berteman dengan Bai Xian.” Yi Xing memulai pembicaraan. “Ayah Zi Zi juga, dan ibunya,” lanjutnya kemudian. Zi Zi mengangguk, ia memegang ujung gaun yang dipakainya.

“ _Eh_? Kenapa? Bai Xian kan hanya ingin berteman. Orangtua kalian jahat sekali.” Baek Hyun tak mengerti kenapa orangtua kedua temannya begitu melarang teman-temannya itu untuk berteman dengannya. Dia rasa, dia tak punya kesalahan yang dapat membahayakan teman-temannya.

“Bai Xian tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Orangtua Zi Zi itu orangtua yang baik! Orangtua Bai Xian yang tidak baik. Mama dan Baba bilang bahwa orangtua yang baik itu adalah ayah-ibu, bukan ayah-ayah. Zi Zi punya ayah dan ibu, tapi Bai Xian tidak!” Zi Zi yang awalnya berdiri di belakang Yi Xing kala itu telah berpindah tempat. Ia maju dan langsung berbicara di hadapan wajah Baek Hyun. Tinggi mereka sama, jadi Zi Zi tak perlu mengdongakkan kepalanya.

Baek Hyun awalnya biasa saja. Tapi setelah ia berpikir, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Zi Zi, semua teman yang ia temui selalu memiliki dua orangtua, yaitu ayah-ibu, bukan ayah-ayah. “Ta... tapi, Yi Xing hanya punya satu orangtua, dia hanya punya ibu.”

“Yi Xing bukannya tidak punya ayah, kata _Mama_ , _Baba_ meninggal saat Yi Xing masih kecil. Yi Xing punya ayah! Yi Xing tidak sama dengan Bai Xian, dan Zi Zi juga. Pokoknya, mulai besok, Bai Xian jangan deka-dekat kami lagi! Kami tidak mau bermain dengan Bai Xian!”

Hujan turun beberapa saat kemudian. Yi Xing dan Zi Zi saat itu tengah bermain berdua di bak pasir, bermain istana-istanaan, sedangkan Baek Hyun masih tetap di tempat awalnya. Dia menangis. Dan kedua temannya itu tak peduli sedikitpun, malah mereka memilih untuk bermain dan tertawa berdua saja.

“Yi Xing! Hari hujan!” Seorang perempuan yang masih terbilang muda menerobos rintik hujan yang tak terlalu lebat dengan sebuah payung di tangan kirinya dan sebuah handuk kuning pada genggaman tangan kanannya.

“ _Mama_!” Yi Xing berteriak dari tempatnya berteduh, di bawah sebuah seluncuran dekat bak pasir tempatnya bermain. Yi Xing berlari dan langsung memeluk ibunya. “ _Mama_ , lihat! Dia yang namanya Bai Xian.” Yi Xing memberitahu ibunya sambil menunjuk Baek Hyun yang masih berada di bawah hujan.

“Oh, biar saja,” ucap perempuan itu tak acuh. “Zi Zi mana? Ibunya menunggu di gerbang taman.”

“Di sana, di tempat yang sama dengan Yi Xing berteduh.” Yi Xing menunjuk ke arah seluncuran.

“Zi- _yi_!” Lalu sosok perempuan lainnya datang, itu ibu Zi Zi. “Ayo pulang, sayang!”

“Baek Hyun- _ie_ juga harus pulang, kan?” Baek Hyun menatap ke atas kepalanya. Sebuah payung dengan lukisan wajah _mickey mouse_. Dia tau siapa yang datang, itu pasti Jae _Appa_ nya.

“Zi, kita sebaiknya cepat pulang. Yi Xing dan ibunya juga, ingin pulang bersama? Dan sebaiknya kalian tak perlu bermain ke tempat ini lagi. Dan Zi Zi, jangan membantah ibu lagi.”

“Iya, ibu. Zi- _yi_ tidak akan bermain dengan Bai Xian lagi.”

Zi Zi, Yi Xing, dan kedua ibu mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Baek Hyun hanya menatap diam empat orang yang memasuki sebuah mobil mewah di luar pagar taman. Dia kehilangan temannya. Padahal itu baru beberapa waktu dari pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat yang baru tersebut. Selanjutnya, masih saat ia terdiam dengan beribu pikirannya, ia merasakan sebuah usapan di puncak kepalanya. Dan ia menatap, Jae _Appa_ nya ada di hadapannya. Bersimpuh dan tersenyum cantik.

“Maaf, ya,” gumamnya. Baek Hyun hanya menatap dalam diam. Tapi dia yakin dia melihat kedua mata ayahnya itu mulai basah. Lalu disusul dengan tetesan airmata. Pertama setetes, lalu dua tetes, tiga tetes, hingga ia merasakan usapan di kedua sisi wajahnya. “Besok, kita akan ke tempat nenek. Nanti Baek- _ie_ yang pilih bentuk rumahnya, ya? Kita cari yang bagus, _hm_?”

Malam harinya, Baek Hyun merasakan kehausan yang sangat dan dia sadar bahwa _appa_ nya tidak meletakkan segelas air mineral seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sendiri minumnya. Dan ia bersumpah, ia bukannya hanya melihat appanya menangis, tapi juga _daddy_ nya. _Daddy_ nya diam, _appa_ nya berada dalam pelukan _daddy_ nya dengan tangisan sesenggukan, dan meski _daddy_ nya diam, tapi dia juga menitikkan air matanya.

Baek Hyun menyimpulkan, sebaiknya ia tidak berhubungan dengan sesuatu seperti air, terlebih lagi orang-orang yang disebut “teman”.

***

Seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya, selang dua hari, Baek Hyun dan kedua ayahnya pindah ke Korea Selatan, tempat di mana nenek Baek Hyun tinggal. Baek Hyun sebenarnya tidak ingin. Tapi itu adalah keputusan kedua ayahnya. Dalam hati ia berharap agar mereka tidak perlu ke rumah nenek. Mungkin saja kejadian saat untuk pertama dan terakhir kali mereka ke rumah neneknya akan terulang kembali. Baek Hyun tak suka saat _appa_ nya dipukul oleh nenek Kim. Terlebih saat _appa_ nya menangis memohon pun neneknya tetap juga mengusir mereka. Kakek Kim juga, meski ia terlihat diam saja, tapi sepertinya ia juga tidak menyukai daddynya.

Baek Hyun yakin jika yang ada di hadapannya itu bukanlah rumah kakek dan nenek Kim. Rumah yang ia lihat sangatlah besar seperti istana. Berkali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya saat di Cina, dan berpuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari milik kakek dan nenek kim.

“ _Dad_ , ini rumah siapa?” Baek Hyun bertanya pada _daddy_ nya.

Dan _daddy_ nya hanya tersenyum tipis. “Ini rumah Kakek dan Nenek Jung, orang tua _daddy_. Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?” Baek Hyun mengangguk antusias sambil melihat beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian hitam-putih yang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka dengan takjub. “Kita akan tinggal di sini.” Baek Hyun semakin memperlebar senyumnya. Ada banyak pelayan yang akan menjadi temannya nanti.

Tapi namanya perkataan yang belum terbukti kebenarannya. Buktinya _daddy_ nya berbohong. Mereka tidak tinggal di rumah besar seperti istana itu, tapi hanya dia sendiri. Kedua ayahnya pergi, dan dia bersama kakek dan nenek Jung.

Setelah neneknya menggendongnya dan memarahi kedua ayahnya, kakek Jung malah mengusir mereka berdua dengan paksa. Bahkan setelah Baek Hyun menangis selama berjam-jam di gendongan para pelayan, _appa_ nya tidak datang kembali. Biasanya, walau itu hanya luka gores kecil, maka _appa_ nya dengan segera akan datang dan menenangkannya.

Baek Hyun layaknya seperti anak seusianya yang lain. Tidak dapat dan tidak mungkin berpisah dari orangtuanya. Meski orangtuanya tergolong tidak normal, tapi mereka tetaplah orangtuanya. Yang selamanya tidak pernah tergantikan.

Seminggu berlalu, barulah Baek Hyun kembali bertemu dengan _appa_ nya. Butuh perjuangan memang. Dia harus membiarkan dokter menyuntikkan jarum suntik ke pergelangannya meski ia begitu takut dengan benda tajam. Apalagi rasa sakitnya itu. Tapi saat melihat senyum _appa_ nya, semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pergi entah kemana. Dia suka senyuman itu. Dia ingin terus, terus, dan terus melihat senyuman itu di setiap harinya.

***

Baek Hyun hanya memiliki beberapa nama yang ia ingat dalam hidupnya, setidaknya itu masih cukup jika dituliskan di lembar kertas tulisnya. Dia hanya memiliki seorang teman saja —orang itu benar-benar diakuinya sebagai teman sesungguhnya, itupun ketika ia berapa di sekolah menengah pertamanya, sedangkan untuk sekolah dasar hanyalah suatu kegiatan bernama _home-schooling_ yang dilakukannya.

Nama temannya itu adalah Amber Josephine Liu. Dia seorang perempuan anggun dengan rambut kuning kecoklatan dan senyum menawan –tipe-tipe anak idola sekolahan. Baek Hyun tidak tahu kenapa perempuan itu mau berteman dengannya, yang pasti pertemanan mereka itu menghasilkan berbagai macam desas-desus yang beredar –entah itu tentang mereka yang berpacaran, atau lainnya.

Bukannya ia tak mau berteman dengan laki-laki, ada banyak anak laki-laki seumurannya yang datang dan menawarkan sebuah pertemanan. Tapi fakta selanjutnya adalah dia tidak menyukai hal-hal berhubungan dengan keringat, panas sinar matahari, bau badan, dan kelelahan, dan semua itu ada pada permainan anak lelaki. Baek Hyun lebih suka duduk di bangkunya, atau minimal di bawah pohon rimbun, lalu membaca, menulis, menggambar, dan bermain _game._ Dia tidak suka jika dirinya harus turun ke lapangan hanya untuk melakukan sebuah _game._

Perjalanan hidupnya tidaklah terlalu spesial. Dia memiliki Amber sebagai temannya, lalu Amber pergi dengan alasan mengikuti orangtuanya dengan berbagai janji yang dimanis-maniskan, lalu dia mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya masih ada, lalu ternyata ayahnya juga masih ada, lalu dia masuk sekolah menengah akhirnya, lalu bertemu dengan Lu Han, lalu berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki –itu Chan Yeol. _Yeah_ , tidak terlalu spesial karena itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu lima tahun –lima tahun itu lama, _ok_?

_Well_ , mengenai fakta tentang orangtuanya, Baek Hyun tahu semua tentang dirinya saat ia menginjak tahun terakhirnya di menengah pertama. Dia mengetahui tempat di mana ia dipungut –setidaknya begitulah caranya untuk membahasakan dirinya, dan kedua ayahnya memperbolehkan dirinya untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Melalui beberapa proses ia mendapati ibunya masih ada, wanita itu bahkan terlihat sangat baik-baik saja dengan suami baru dan anak baru pula.

Selanjutnya ia mencari tahu tentang ayahnya, yang ternyata seorang pensiunan atlit renang. Saat itu dia tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa alasan ia yang begitu benci air tapi selalu memiliki nilai tinggi di pelajaran renang adalah faktor gen ayahnya. Bukannya dia percaya diri tentang ayah -kandung-nya yang ternyata orang terkenal, tapi setidaknya meski ayahnya itu pelaut sekalipun, keduanya tetap ahli dalam renang.

Lalu jika diurutkan terus-menerus, Baek Hyun juga menjumpai fakta bahwa ia seorang anak yang tidak diinginkan, hasil dari kesalahan dan skandal di masa lalu. Jadi meskipun ia telah menemui ayahnya yang tetap melajang dan hidup sendiri itu, dia tak menerima ajakan yang diberikan, karena dia tahu dia tidak berhak untuk pulang, atau mungkin karena ada tempat lain yang menjadi rumahnya.

Rumah adalah tempat di mana kau akan diterima, kapanpun, siapapun, dan bagaimanapun dirimu.

 

END of Chapter IV - Who Is Baek Hyun

Continued in the next...

 

DieJungs88 | 2.649 words| September 9th, 2016 | 18.42 WIB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku meminta maaf untuk update yang sangat terlambat ini -ini bahkan sudah hampir setahun. Tapi tiba-tiba ideku kembali muncul dan aku tidak akan membuangnya ataupun memberikannya kepada orang lain.


End file.
